vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Von Hessen-Wetzlar Family
The von Hessen-Wetzlar Family is a family made up of Nep Nep, Sola di Ryuvia, Julianno, Friedrich Hermann Gerhard von Eberbach II (Hermann Falk), Rena, and Lapis Luna. The most powerful family in the Great German Waifu Empire. The family contains the Reichsmarschall Erich Lothar Manfred and Generalfeldmarschall Friedrich Ⅰ. Friedrich I's Story Friedrich was born in Wetzlar, Hessen on the 7th of January 1894 by a family related to the Herzog von Hessen-Nassau (Duke of Hessen-Nassau). The father, Andreas Peter von Eberbach, cousin of the Duke of Hessen-Nassau, and the mother Anita Sophia Maria von Eberbach (Born Anita Sophia Maria Richter), daughter of a judge, possessed a house near the old castle "Karlsmunt". A relatively normal childhood shared with two brothers, Julius Endris Alfred Hans von Eberbach and Erich Lothar Manfred von Eberbach. Friedrich was being told of history and stories of the liberation Wars from their grandfather Manfred von Eberbach who served in the Hessian regiments. Their grandmother from the mother's side Gertrud von Eberbach (Born ) died before he was born. And his Grandfather when he was seven years old in 1901. Friedrich and his brothers never met the grandparents on the father's side. From 1902-1905 Friedrich, his brothers and their mother were alone at home, because their father went into the Great War. These times were hard for all of the Family. When he came back at the end of the War everything changed. Their Father wasn't like before, his will has been broken. Friedrich and his brothers took a bit care of their Father as he wasn't able to do everything anymore. In school, the Grundschule in Wetzlar Dalheim and the Eichendorff Schule in Wetzlar, he was rather quiet but he had a piece of good knowledge. He was the best in history, geography and astronomy lessons. Friedrich passed the school with great graduation in 1910. After that, he took the way of the three years high school in the Werner von Siemens Schule, also in Wetzlar, to go to the military as officer later. In 1911/1912 his parents suddenly passed away, the father in early 1911 by a heart attack and the mother in late 1912 in an incident. Friedrich hit that heavy and couldn't go to the school for a short time. At the beginning of 1912, Friedrich started helping out in a bakery to earn some money. In 1913 he graduated from high school with a good certificate and at the same year after highschool, he started schooling and learned the job of a baker. He worked in a bakery in Wetzlar for two Years first. In that time, 1913, he adopted one son, changed his name to Friedrich II. Hermann Gerhard von Eberbach (Born Herman Falk), and in late 1913 two daughters and named them Gloria Annelise Charlotte von Eberbach (Born Lazuli Neidhardt) and Alicia Viktoria Maria von Eberbach. Friedrich cared much for his children, they lived at the great House of his parents. He taught his new son to be very disciplined and strong but also a brave and kind man, gave him training. His daughters on the other side to be strong but very kind women. After a few years of working and growing up the children, he heard from the public that the current queen will not live for long anymore. There was Elita von Alfherzen I, who would be the next for the throne. Friedrich began to support her and that Elita will be the next queen. Friedrich visited the Alfherzen Military Academy in 1921 and studied Armored Cars and Tanks, Maneuvers and Tactics with mobile Infantry and Armor and also combined with Air Support. In 1923 Friedrich started his career in the Army and joined the Panzertruppe, he has been Unteroffizier there and always looked for new designs for Tanks and Armored Vehicles. Erich L. M. von Eberbach's Story Erich was born in Wetzlar, Hessen on the 3th of February 1897 by a Family related to the Herzog von Hessen-Nassau (Duke of Hessen-Nassau). The Father Andreas Peter von Eberbach, cousin of the Duke of Hessen-Nassau, and the Mother Anita Sophia Maria von Eberbach (Born Anita Sophia Maria Richter), daughter of a judge, possessed a House near the old Castle "Karlsmunt". Born a the second son he had two brothers,his older brother Friedrich Ernst Ferdinand Eugen von Eberbach and younger brother Julius Endris Alfred Hans von Eberbach. He had a good life until 1902 with the begin of The Great War where his Father served. There life was hard every day he look out of the window and was hoping for his father to survive the war and come back home. That was also the first time where he saw Planes and he was fascinated in a few seconds. With the end war in 1905 he was happy that his father has returned and he hope that the life will become better like it once was.But the war has changed him and he was a broken man so there life was not getting better. But he helped out as good as he can. In his school life he was very quiet, he stayed out of any troubles and became kind of shy. In the High School he saw a Book what was written by a Ace who was fighting in the Great war as a pilot and he was so fascinated from it that his dream was now to become a Pilot. Every day he went to the Library in his school and his city to get some books about planes. In 1911 his father passed away from a heart attack and one month later his mother in a incident. The lost of his parents hits him very hard that he even became more shy then he already was but he never lost his friendliness and calm being. He could not stay at his home anymore a started a life as a loner but was always hoping for his Brothers that they stay safe and became something great. After his school life he was starting a education in a grocery store specially for alcoholic drinks but also for Soft drinks. After his education he stayed there for a long time. Next to his job he was also hunting. Thanks to this job be became more open again and he was also losing a little bit of his shyness. On one day when was coming home from work he received a letter from his two brothers. He was relief that both of them have a good life. When he reads that both of them are joining the army that reminded him of his dream to become a pilot in the Airforce.Now was the only thing he wanted was to fly. So he was going to Berlin and visited the Alfherzen Military Academy and studied Planes and air combat. During that time also meets the Ace that has written the book he was reading in his school life. When he graduated in 1924 he finally saw his two brothers again and with them a Lady. This Lady was Elita Von Alfherzen. The first thing he could only think of was to jump to his to brothers to give them a strong hug that they are finally reunited. Out of sheer joy, he even lost a tear. Then he noticed the Uniform that his brothers had. Completely surprised that both of his Brothers got into the Guard he swore to them he will do his best to keep the sky save from everything. The next thing that comes in his mind was to bow in front of Elita Von Alfherzen. Having a nice conversation with her he don't want to wait any longer. In the same year he started his career in the Army and joined the Airforce and swore himself never to leave it no matter what. Category:Imperial Waifu Lore